


The One Where Josh and Andy Get Ready for the Party

by coldfusion9797



Category: Home and Away
Genre: Birthday Party, Brotherly Bonding, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Eighteen. Josh helps Andy get ready for Oscar and Evie's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Josh and Andy Get Ready for the Party

This was taking forever. Andy couldn't remember the last time he'd had to sit this still for so long. Josh leaned in close, drawing on his face with a pencil. It tickled, Andy had to pull away.

"Hold still, you're being impossible," Josh chided, poised with the pencil to begin drawing again. Man, this was annoying, and Josh had this thing about getting every detail perfect. Like it mattered, it was just a barbeque at the farm. "Look up," Josh instructed, and then he traced a line under Andy's eye. Andy still wasn't sure about this but Josh had insisted it was the way to go, and Oscar did like all those old horror movies.

"You really think Oscar will like this?"

"Yeah, 'course he will, I'm brilliant."

"Ha ha," Andy said sarcastically, pulling a face at his little brother. "Seriously though, it's not too much?"

"Didn't I tell you to hold still? Want me to poke your eye out with this pencil?" He waved the pencil in Andy's face for added effect.

"No," Andy pouted, and they lapsed into silence while Josh put on the finishing touches. Andy was surprisingly calm. He'd thought he'd be nervous about taking this next step, but really there was no need to be, he knew Oscar wanted this.

"Not too bad," Josh mused, holding a mirror up. Andy gazed at his reflection, the look was kinda creepy but still cool, and the stitches looked so real.

"Wow, you did a good job." Josh had a real talent for this.

"Told ya I was brilliant," Josh said, stepping back and crossing his arms with satisfaction.

"Thanks for this," Andy said, now he just had to put his costume on, he started for his room but Josh called him back.

"Here, you better take this, something tells me you're gonna need it later." Josh handed him the grey lipstick. Andy drew in a breath to deny that, but Josh beat him to the punch. "It's okay Andy, I reckon you two will be great together."

"I..." Andy began, but then he realised he there was no point in denying it, Josh wasn't an idiot. "Really?"

"Yeah, you act like a married couple half the time already."

"We do not."

"Little bit," Josh insisted with a smirk. Andy wasn't sure if he should be insulted by that or not. "Seriously though, you guys are good for each other. You're a better person for him, and he's better for knowing you too. You're always happiest when you're together. Grab it with both hands and don't let go." Josh was right, Andy was a better person now. His whole life he'd been restless; directionless and lost. But Oscar made things make sense. He was the anchor Andy needed and he was calmer, happier, more content now that he had a purpose. A reason to care. He never wanted to lose that.

"I intend to."

"Well good. Better make sure you don't forget the lipstick then. I put alotta effort into making that face passable."

"Get lost," Andy shot back, taking a swipe at his smartarse brother. Josh dodged it and laughed. He was so much brighter these days. "You know, Evie's been good for you too."

"Yeah," Josh agreed with a smile, "she's pretty perfect. Y'know, after tonight, we'll be dating twins..."

"We'll see..." He had after all promised Oscar he wouldn't mention this 'til Oscar did.

"We will. Funny how life works out huh? We never could've imagined it." Andy was silent as he pondered that. It wasn't the twin part that was so hard to believe, as much as the part where things were working out for them. For once it appeared the Barrett's had landed on their feet and life wasn't getting ready to knock them down again. "Now go put your costume on," Josh instructed, interrupting Andy's thoughts. Andy headed for his room. "And hurry up," Josh called after him, "we're gonna be late!"


End file.
